It's Only Crush! It's Not Love!
by Kaye2127
Summary: It's a fluff, I think? Gfem27. I'm not really good in summaries.. PLEASE READ!
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN! AMANO AKIRA OWNS IT!**

Natsuki's POV

"Waahhh! He's online, he's online!" Is what I said when I was checking the people who are still online in facebook. And I saw Giotto-san's name in the online panel, I squealed. To tell you the truth, Giotto di Vongola-san, he's the most handsome, the kindest, and the coolest person I've ever met. How did I meet him? We always see each other in school. Well, it's me who always look at him. There was one time he helped me, and I was being bullied that time. And that was the first time I felt something weird, my face heated up and that was when I started to get conscious about myself.

_Flashback_

"_Hey Dame-Tsuki! Give us some money!" Mochida, the leader of the bullies ordered._

"_M-Mochida-san! I'm s-sorry, I don't have any money.." Natsuki nervously said._

"_HUH?!" Give me your bag!" Said Mochida as he suddenly grabbed the bag of Natsuki._

"_No! Please! Someone, please help me!" _

"_HAHAHAHAHAHA! You think someone will go in this deserted part of the school?! Now give me your bag!" Mochida continued to grab Natsuki's bag. But when Mochida almost had the bag, a hand held his shoulder. He turned around and shouted. "Who the fuck held my shoulde-"_

_When Mochida and the other bullies saw the person who held Mochida's shoulder, they paled. "A-Ah… Vongola-senpai!"_

_The person who held Mochida's shoulder, now known, Vongola-senpai, smiled coldly that is unnoticed by Mochida and his gang. "So guys, what are you doing in here? This place is forbidden to the students to enter."_

"_A-Ah! Sorry Vongola-senpai! We just saw Dame-Tsuki entered and tried to stop her but she just won't listen to us.. " Mongrelda (Mochida, and intentional. XD) panickly asked._

_Vongola 'hmm'ed' in response then glared. "But it seems that you're hurting the little girl."_

_The bullies started sweating bullets. "Fortunate for you that I was the one who found you." Vongola said. Thinking what would happen if Kyouya or Alaude was the one who found them. "Give back the bag to the little girl." Giotto ordered, Mochida obeyed immediately. Giotto removed the his hand from Mochida's shoulder. He smiled coldly, now noticed by the bullies. "You may now go." The bullies ran. Giotto sighed, he looked at the little girl and neared her. When he saw that she's wearing the school's uniform, he halted._

_He eyed the girl seriously and was surprised to see Natsuki. He then continued walking he then helped Natsuki stand up. "Are you okay?" He asked, Natsuki nodded, blushing. _

"_Is that so? Good then. Come on, I'll accompany you to the gate." Natsuki shook her head, still looking on the ground. "S… Kay… alk.. n … M.. wn…" Tsuki muttered._

"_Pardon?"_

"_I-It's okay.. I'll walk on my own.." Natsuki said._

"_B-But.."_

"_No, it's okay.. I'm fine…" Then Natsuki faced Giotto, smiling a little and said thank you to Giotto. Giotto, in a daze, started to realize what he just saw and blushed. _

_Flashback End_

Here I am, lying on my bed with my laptop on my stomach. "Why are you so handsome?" I unknowingly smiled as I stared at his profile picture.

When are you going to chat with me? It's okay even though you're just going to send me a smiley. No, even a period. I will be happy enough.

"Waaaahhh! This is frustrating! Just why won't you leave my mind?!"

_You're so dramatic Tsuki!_

Oh, shut the hell up, conscience.

Oh, hi Readers out there! My name's Sawada Natsuki, 14 years old. Studying in Namimori Middle School. A no good student who trips on thin air, with under-average scores and with big glasses. Or so they thought. I am known by people as DS. As _**Delinquent SkyZ.**_

Who is she? She is the mysterious singer-composer in Namimori Middle. Not even the principal nor Kyouya and Alaude knows her identity. Well, it's been months since I broadcasted my latest song. And now, I think I will delay my song. It's just that, I'm in no mood to compose.

And I'm just here, looking at Giotto-san's profile, – ehem. Coughstalkingcough.

I looked at the online panel, he's still online. I wanted to chat him but, I'm shy! Well, there's a saying that boys will always do the first move right?

_Tch. Don't be too assuming Tsuki. You'll regret that._

As I said conscience, shut up!

Well, it's only admiration. Giotto-san is my crush.

I unconsciously clicked Giotto-san's name in the online panel.

"Waahh! Close it, close it, close it!" But when I was about to close it, I hesitated and didn't close it anymore.

I just stared at it. What will I type?!

_Aww. Don't be shy~.. Why don't you let me take over and chat with him?_

Shut up, SkyZ. If you're the one who will talk to him, then that's not me, it's you.

I looked at the clock. I sighed, it's two o'clock in the morning. Well, I'm not sleepy yet and I'm reading novels in the internet.

Then I looked at the chat box I opened, specifically, Giotto-san's chatbox. Waahhh…

What will I type?

Hi?

Hello?

Wazzup?

WAAAHHHH!

"Waahh.. Why is it you?! Why does it be to be you I have a crush with?! Why is it that you're taken already?! Waahh!"

Yeah, you're reading it right readers, Giotto-san is already taken. He has a girlfriend. I looked up his cover photo. His girlfriend is really beautiful.

I sighed.

_That's why I told you, don't expect anymore.. Just sleep, or you're eyebags will get bigger! You chance will be smaller if you became ugly! Bwahahaha!_

"SkyZ, shut up!" Now I shouted..

SkyZ, good thing for you, you're a conscience if not, you're dead.

_Good for me then.. Bwahahahaha!_

I sighed exasperatedly..

I'm still staring at the chat box, not knowing to type.

I looked up the photo of Giotto-san again.. Waahh, why are you so handsome?!

Then I saw his girlfriend.

I gave up.

"I give up!" I looked at the clock, 3 a.m. I'm starting to get sleepy.. There's really no hope.

"It's only a crush then why does my heart hurts so much?!" My eyes got teary but I wiped it off immediately. I shook my head. I closed the chat box and logged out, I closed my laptop and went to sleep.

Giotto's POV

Waahh! Look me, she logged off!

You idiot Giotto! There's so much time earlier and you didn't chat her! _AGAIN._

"WHY AM I SUCH AN IDIOT?! I LOST MY CHANCE AGAIN!" I shouted as I face-palm.

**A/N: This is done. This is only a one-shot.. Thanks for reading!**


	2. IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ!

Hello Guys!

Thank you for all those nice and beautiful reviews!

I was kinda wondering if I will do it a multi-story if you want..

Or I will just make another one-shot, it's in Giotto's POV.

Please review immediately!

Maybe I'll wait in three to five days?

Thank you for reading!


	3. Giotto's POV

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN! AKIRA AMANO OWNS IT!**

**A/N: Hello Guys! Thank you for those nice and beautiful reviews! This was supposed to be a one-shot, but since you want some more and make it a multi-story, I'll make it..**

**BUT!**

**I'll make a one-shot for Giotto first.. In the multi-story, please wait a little longer.. ^_^**

**Your wish is my command. Hehehe..**

**And take note, please forgive G's mouth for this.**

**Sorry type errors.. ^_^**

Giotto's POV

I'm just here, inside my room, doing nothing. Just laying down on my bed staring at the ceiling… Waiting for G to call me, and tell the she is already on-

_"HEY GIOTTO! THE WOMAN'S ONLINE!"_

Uh, what? Let's see if I'm really hearing G's voice..

_"GIOTTO! COME HERE! I ALREADY FUCKING TOLD YOU THAT SHE'S ONLINE!"_

Oh my gosh.. Really?! I hastily stood up and went out of my room.. "Okay! Wait! Don't do anything weird, G!" I shouted back.. She's online! Hihihihi…

I went down from the stairs and ran towards the kitchen immediately.

"G! Is she still online? Is she still online? Is she still on-" G smacked me. "Ouch, G! That hurts!"

He glared at me.. "Really, Giotto? Are you fucking deaf? I already called awhile ago and I already called you twice! Answer me properly.. _Do you even fucking clean your ears?!"_

I shuddered at the look G has. I smiled sheepishly, I then pout. "But you were the one who volunteered when I asked someone to stay infront of the computer and be a look out and see if she's online!" I whined.

G glared even harder. "I thought it will only take a short time and it took fucking five hours! I wasted those _fucking _five hours looking at the online panel of this fucking site!" He shouted angrily..

I laughed nervously.. "Okay! Okay! Fine! In exchange, I'll just treat you lunch in one week."

"Heh, do you think you can fool me? When you said that, you will just bring your own lunch and hide until the break was over! Then let me ask you, why do you still wait for this woman when you already have a girlfriend?!"

Oh yeah, I wonder why?

I just said sorry to G and he then tch'ed and went back to his apartment. I sighed. Really, why? There's nothing special about her.. But why do I feel something weird every time I see her? I sat on the chair infront of the computer and stared at the online panel. I grinned. SHE'S ONLINE! I slowly clicked her name and was surprised that she logged off again. I frowned..

I'll just stay here and read some information about her. *cough*stalk*cough*

Oh hello, readers out there, girl or boy, woman or men, lady or gentlemen. My name's Giotto di Vongola. Seventeen years old. I'm the current student council president of Namimori School.

**I WILL PROUDLY DECLARE THAT I HATE PAPERWORKS.**

I sighed as I looked at the clock, it's almost time for dinner.

I logged off first, no wait.. I'll just eat here.. I grinned, great idea..

"Hey Giotto! Dinner's ready!" And on cue.. Hehehe..

"Okay Auntie! I'll go there now!"

XXXXX

"Auntie, can I eat there in the living room?" I asked Auntie.

"Why, my dear Giotto?" I blushed slightly.. "I'm doing a school project." I lied. My auntie smiled. "Is that so? Okay then." I grinned. "Thanks Auntie."

"You're welcome.."

XXXXX

I'm here again, infront of the computer, staring at the online panel. Then I saw her name on the online panel again. I smiled widely. I clicked her name. I stared at it.

Okay...

So..

**WHAT WILL I TYPE?**

I gloomily sighed. I clicked her name but I don't have any thing to talk about.

And why do they keep on saying that Maria's my girlfriend? She's my sister! I mean my step-sister! I sighed.. We just took a picture and post it there! We put our relationship status because we were just having fun! But Maria told me to leave it like that.. I want to argue but I just complied. I don't want Maria to hate me. I really hate that.

But when I told Maria that I am having a crush on someone, she beamed. She cheered me and told me that she will support me.. But when I told her that I want to remove the relationship status, she got mad at me.. I sighed.. I think I will stay it like that for awhile.

After my daydreaming, I started to think of a topic to chat with. Then how will I start?

Hello?

Good Evening?

How are you?

WAAHHH!

Why is this so frustrating?!

I looked into the clock, already nine in the evening? I stayed too long!

I get the plate on the coffee table and went to the kitchen. I put the plate on the sink, went back to the living, logged off, turned off the computer, went to my room, got my laptop, opened it, and logged on. Then it came to me.

Why do I still need to tire myself on the living room and let G wait there when I have my laptop here?!

I facepalmed as I sighed exasperatedly.

WAAAHHHH!

I pulled my hair in frustration..

When I logged in, I looked for her name in the online panel..

I sighed in relief..

She's still online.

I took a deep breath.

Phew!

Okay..

Topic..

Topic..

Topic..

Uhh. Hello?

WAAAAHHHH!

No! NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO!

I looked into the online panel to see if G is online.

Okay he's online.

I typed.

**_G! Help me! What will I type?!_**

After a few seconds, he replied.

_On what Giotto?_

**_What will I type to say hello?_**

_Just type hello, idiot._

**_No! Not that! Then think of a topic._**

_Why aren't you chatting me. Kind of topic._

**_That will be rude for her!_**

_Then don't ask me. I'm busy._

Then he went offline. I gaped. Just really, G?!

I sighed. I looked into the online panel to check if she's still online. Still online, okay. Then, I'll looked for Ugetsu's name, he's online. Great. I clicked his name and then asked,

**_Ugetsu! Can you please help to think of a topic?_**

_What kind of topic, Giotto?_

**_Uhh, for girls.._**

_Ohh! Is it for Maria-san then?_

**_Uhh... Yes.. _**I lied.

_Then, how about you ask what kind of movies she likes.._

**_Then?_**

_Hmm.. Let's see... Ah! Where she wants to go for a date._

**_Thanks!_**

_No problem, Giotto!_

Then he went offline. I sighed helplessly..

WAAAHHH! THIS IS HOPELESS! How can I ask her that kind of questions immediately?

I will look like a pervert if I do that! Okay calm down, Giotto.. Breathe in... Breathe out.. Breathe in... Breathe out.. Okay!

I don't like to ask Alaude or Knuckle, they will just answer nonsensical things. I also won't ask Lampo for help.. He will just stare at the screen and after a few minutes, he'll log off.. Waahhh..

Look into google. That's the only way.

After a few hours, no this is hopeless!

I looked into the clock, my eyes widen.. What the hell? Already one in the morning?!

I hastily looked into the online panel.. Okay she's still online..

Now that I looked into google.. I might come up with better topics..

I opened the chat box..

I type, _Hello! Nice to meet yo- _I shook my head.. No.. Erase. Erase. Erase.

Why is it so hard to think of a topic?!

Okay Giotto.. Think. Think. Think.

Oh when you talk about topic, I remembered! I'll ask her if she's already okay when I saw her being bullied! Yeah! But wait, I don't know her name! I looked into her profile.. Her real name wasn't written. They how did I know that this is the little girl's account? Alaude told me when I asked him to look for her account. Evil me, huh? Hehehe..

If I don't her name, I'll just type little girl.. I typed and typed.

**_Hello Little Girl.. It's me Giotto di Vongola! I was the one who saved you from the bullies!Are you feeling alright?_**

I was about to press enter when my gut was telling me to look up, I complied. Then what I saw horrified me. She went offline! WAAAHHHH!

I looked at the clock. Already three in the morning?!

"Waahh! Look me! She went offline!" I smacked my head. "Just why did this topic only popped in my head just earlier?!" I facepalmed.

Why is it Monday tomorrow?! If I just know where she studies, I'll go to that school everyday just to see her!

But for now, I'll just sleep and take a rest.. I know that she'' be online tomorrow, I know it. Because my gut is telling me that she will be online tomorrow.

So just for awhile, good mornight to me..

**A/N: Here's Giotto's Point of View! Thanks for reading! Please review! For the Multi-story, can you please suggest any title? I can't think of any.. If I can't I'll just put the chapters here.. ^^**


	4. Multi-Story Announcement! Please Read

**NYAA! I'm so sorry guys.. I've been in my grandpa and grandma's house. Went for vacation.. **

**Oh and I've forgotten to tell you guys that I've published the multi-story of "It's Only Crush! It's not Love!"**

**I've published it already a long time ago and I've forgotten to tell you. I'm so sorry for that.. XD**

**In the multi-story, I made some changes.. So look forward to it!**

**Thanks for reading these oneshots until now!**

**Oh, and the title of the multi-story is "It's Hard to Say if it's Love or Not"**

**Thanks for reading!**

**And, thank you for . and Miharu Midorikawa for the title suggestions! It was a lot of help!**

**Kaye2127**


End file.
